Garagara Ramen
by Artemisaish
Summary: Mengapa seh si Sasu-Teme itu nggak suka banget dengan Ramen? Padahal Naru-chan ketagihan! fic spesial buat Sasuke Birthday! mind to RnR?


**A/N**

**Fic special buat ultah Sasuke! Otanjoubi Omedette, Honey! *di buru Naru-chan***

**Gara-gara Ramen**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rated : K**

**Warning : BL, Shou-ai, typo *yang ini parah banget*, far-far away from EYD, Gajeness, OOC parah!**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Summary : Mengapa seh si Sasu-Teme itu nggak suka banget dengan Ramen? Padahal Naru-chan ketagihan!**

Sasuke Uchiha sangat membenci makanan yang disebut ramen. Menurutnya makanan itu mirip ulat-ulat kecil yang membuatnya mual dan tentu saja sangat tidak memnuhi standar empat sehat lima sempurna seorang Uchiha. Dan alasan terbesarnya adalah karena ramen adalah SAINGANNYA! Grrh…

***Hyumaru~_^Ai***

Pagi hari di kota Konoha dalam Negara Hi, orang-orang lalu lalang sibuk beraktivitas seperti biasa, burung-burung terbang dengan riang mencari makan. Dipinggir kota Konoha yang jauh dari keramaian terdapat sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional. Seorang laki-laki muda nan tampan yang saking tampannya seekor burung menabrak tiang listrik didepannya *Hahaha… author ngaco!* duduk melamun di beranda rumahnya yang besar. Dia menjadi kesal sendiri dengan percakapannya dua hari lalu bersama Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji dan Gaara.

**Flashback On**

**Lima hari yang lalu,**

"Hai, Sas gimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang hari ini berkunjung ke Konoha karena ada urusan dengan hokage selain itu, tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Neji!

"Hn, baik!" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Dia kemana seh? Kok aku tidak melihatnya!" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Dia sedang menjalankan misi ke Amegakure bersama Hinata dan Sakura." Kata Kiba.

"Wah, bahaya tuh Sas!" kata Shikamaru dengan tampang mengantuk tapi bernada serius.

"Kenapa?" tanya SasuNejigaakiba bersamaan.

"Ck…yah bisa saja kan dia menjadi kecantol dengan salah satu gadis tersebut dan berpindah lain hati deh!"

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Sasuke tidak percaya, memang sudah dua bulan ini mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Iya, ya! Sakura kan pernah menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, *A/N : Latar waktunya Ai ambil saat Sasuke yang sudah membunuh Danzou lalu pulang ke Konoha* walaupun ditolak seh!" kata Neji sambil melirik Sasuke yang mendengar hal ini mau tak mau menjadi cemas. Dia tahu betul Sakura itu gadis seperti apa! *Gomen Sakura FC!*

"Oh, kalau tidak salah Hinata juga pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto saat bertarung dengan Pein!" sambung Kiba.

"Iya, aku diberitahu oleh Lee, dan memarahi Hinata habis-habisan selama berjam-jam setelahnya." kata Neji kesal. Sasuke jadi berkeringat dingin mendengar fakta tersebut walaupun tampangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Lho, kau kok tenang-tenang saja Sas! Bahaya ini!" kata Gaara yang heran melihat Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi. 'Siapa yang tenang? Aku panik ini!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan agak tersendat.

"Hahaha… tenang Sas!" kata Shikamaru "Kamu liat aja dulu tindakan Naruto kalau dia pulang nanti!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kalau dia biasa saja berarti masih aman tapi, kalau sikapnya berubah sama kamu berarti ada apa-apanya! Tenang saja kalau kemungkinan kedua yang terjadi kita susun rencana deh! Kami siap membantumu!"

"Iya, tenang saja Sas!" kata Kiba disambut anggukan yang lain.

**Flashback Of**

Begitulah, dia menjadi kesal akhir-akhir ini. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa saat Naruto pulang tiga hari yang lalu sikapnya rada cuek dan sangat aneh menurut Sasuke. Yang paling parah adalah Naruto selalu pergi dari pagi dan baru pulang tengah malam. Setelah Neji menyelidikinya ternyata dia pergi bersama Sakura lalu Hinata, tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke marah-marah sekaligus takut. Maka , kemarin dia langsung menemui Shikanejikibagaa dan menyusun rencana. Keputusannya malam sabtu sebentar rencana tersebut akan dijalankan.  
"Hei, Teme! Aku keluar dulu yah!" kata Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Oke, Bye!"

"Tunggu dulu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil memegang lengan Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Begini, sebentar malam aku ingin mengajakmu makan ramen! Jadi, pulang sebelum malam yah!"

"Hah! Makan ramen! Benarkah? Mau!"

"Yah, sudah kalau begitu pulang sebelum malam!"

"Baiklah!' Naruto pun pergi dan tinggallah Sasuke memikirkan rencananya sebentar malam.

"Wah, hebat! Ada apa seh, Teme? Tumben ngajak aku pergi makan ramen! Kamu kan tidak suka ramen?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Terserahlah! Pokoknya aku mau makan ramen sepuasnya!"

Merekapun sampai di kedai ramen.

"Ayame nee, pesan ramennya yah!"

"Oh, Naruto, Sasuke! Silakan masuk!" kata gadis bernama Ayame ramah.

"Lo, Ayame! Paman dimana?" tanya Naruto heran

"Eh,…itu!" kata Ayame gugup sambil melirik Sasuke "Dia sedang ti…oh…tidur! Yah, tidur!"

"Hoo, begitu. Terserah! Ramennya mana?" tanya Naruto tidak peduli, Ayame menghela napas lega. Merekapun makan ramen, ini sudah mangkuk kelima untuk Naruto dan baru setengah mangkuk untuk Sasuke tiba-tiba dari atas dua orang ninja bertopeng dan berpakaian hitam menyerang mereka berdua. Ayame menjerit kaget dan lari masuk. Dari arah luar juga muncul dua ninja bertopeng. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menghindar dan…

BRAK!

Meja makan hancur terkena jurus ninja asing tersebut menghamburkan apaun diatasnya. Naruto terlempar dan menghantam tembok lalu mengambil kunai dengan posisi siap menyerang! Tapi, malang bagi Sasuke kepalanya menghantam dinding dengan kencang sehingga berdarah. Dia memegang kepalanya yang berdarah lalu mengambil kunai dan berdiri sempoyongan.

"Siapa kalian?" teriak Naruto marah.

"He…he…he… kamu tidak perlu tahu kami!" kata salah seorang dari ninja bertopeng itu

"Mendokusai, ayo kita pergi! Tugas sudah selesai!" kata ninja bertopeng sebelah kanan yang bicara tadi, yang lain mengangguk lalu langsung pergi secepat kilat sebelum Naruto yang sudah jengkel melempar kunainya sehingga kunai tersebut hanya mengenai dinding kosong. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, dia tertegun.

"Oh, tidak!" Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke secara dramatis. Sasuke sangat senang melihat Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya. Dia teringat pembicaraanya dengan teman-temannya.

"Begini, Sas! Kami berempat akan berpura-pura menyerangmu saat kamu mengajak Naruto makan ramen. Kamu juga akan terluka saat itu! Kalau Naruto cepat-cepat menghampirimu dan terlihat khwatir sekali berarti dia belum berubah tapi kalau dia cuek berarti bahaya!"

Jadi, dia sangat senang melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya 'Berarti Naruto masih setia' pikirnya lega. Tapi…

"Oh, tidak! Ramenku! Dasar, ramenku jadi tumpah! Padahal aku masih lapar! Huwee!" teriak Naruto berlutut disamping ramen yang tumpah dibelakang Sasuke.

Twitch!

Sasuke dobel jawdrop melihat ini! Yang pertama kepalanya terbentur keras sekali dan sekarang melihat kenyataan bahwa Nruto lebih memilih ramen yang tumpah daripada dirinya yang terluka. Tidak bisa dipercaya!

"DOBE!" teriak Sasuke kencang sehingga membangunkan nona Tsunade yang ketiduran gara-gara kebanyakan ngerja tugasnya.

"Lo! Sas! Kamu terluka yah? Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos.

Twitch!

"Baka! Dobe bego! Dobe kuadrat! Kuso!"gerutu Sasuke marah-marah.

"Apa maksudmu membilangiku seperti itu, Teme?" tanya Naruto marah.

"Kamu tahu tidak, tadi yang menyerang kita itu adalah Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba. Mereka membantuku untuk mengetahui mengapa kamu akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Hinata dan Sakura."

"Oh…mm, karena aku meminta bantuan mereka berdua untuk memilih hadiah yang akan kuberikan padamu!" kata Naruto dengan muka memerah

"Hadiah? Buat apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Dasar! Sekarang siapa yang Dobe? Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu, Teme!" kata Naruto "Otanjoubi Omedette, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum "Dan ini kadomu!" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado berwarna biru dengan pita orange.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menerima kadonya, dia langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

"Arigatou! Dobe!" bisiknya ditelinga Naruto. Dia membuka kadonya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat isi kado itu. Sebuah buku humor dan sekotak ramen.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Menurut Sakura, kamu perlu ketawa sekali-kali karena kamu kurang ketawa. Terus aku minta tolong Hinata untuk membantuku membuat ramen itu."

"Aku benci ramen!" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Hah? Kenapa? Tadi kan kamu memakannya?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena, ramen itu makanan paling tidak sehat bentuknya saja seperti ulat-ulat kecil!" kata Sasuke datar 'Selain itu, mulai saat ini ramen adalah sainganku! Bisa-bisanya ramen jelek itu merebut Naruto dariku! Sialan!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati penuh dendam. Dia melotot memandang ramen di dalam kotak itu, pandangan yang penuh kebencian!

Ck…ck…ck… aneh yah! Begitulah, mengapa sang tuan muda Uchiha ini sangat membenci ramen! Alasan yang aneh!

**~Owari~**

**Gimana? Alasan Sasuke aneh kan?**

***Bohong! Authornya aja yang aneh***

**Baiklah,**

**Ai minta reviewnya dong!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
